How He Became The Sea
by SoFuckinMajor
Summary: After the battles have been fought, after the dust has fallen, two brothers will hold each other on last time, and strike one last deal. Before He ruled them all, one rules his heart. One shot insecst MaleXMale if you don't like it you obviously have no idea what really happened in ancient Greece! - - Please review!


How He Became The Sea

It was early sun down, the suns figure stretched across the sky painting it fantastic shades of purple, pink and orange. The waves lap softly at the shore line and a young man makes his way. He is Greek, power and pride stays in his stride, and erects his shoulders. His eyes are stormy and grey while his hair is as golden as the sun itself. His face, though boy hood is not too far behind him in years, has the imprint or worry, justified and well warranted. He is here on his brother request.

"Little Brother! Ho" A voice call to him from the waves. Running up from the ocean is another young man, older than him but not by much. He's shoulders and chest are broader then the first, his hair is ebony and long, his eyes seaweed green and deep as the oceans, while his smile out shines. "Brother! You came!" He ran up with a smile that could melt the ice age. The younger kept his stern face.

"You called for me." He simply replied.

"That I did." The older beamed.

"Though I do not know why you could not simply come to my home, and see me there." The younger scorned. His brother let out a chuckle and then looked out to the sea.

"You do not see because this world is nothing new to you. For me every experience is beautiful and novel. No brother, I have been confined long enough. Freedom is all I desire now, This is all I desire now.." The statement caused the younger to shift.

"I fail see the attraction."

"That is because you have to much on you mind. Look at your brow. Why you look like an old man."

"I do not have too much, I have just enough. If you have not noticed, the entire world is shifting."

"Your words are true; So then come let us take this moment to enjoy it the way it is while we can." The ebony haired youth grabbed his brother's wrist and pulled him into the ocean waves.

"Wait stop!" The blonde cried. But it fell on death ears as he was dragged out into the water, the salty spray covering him.

"Come now little brother, surely you do not fear a little water!" he taunted, pushing the boy off his feet. The younger fell on his back and was soaked. His brother let out a hearty laugh that rumbled from the depth of his belly. The joy was infections, and pure, and try as he might, the younger could not stay mad. He swept his foot under the brunette causing him to fall in the spot right beside him began to laugh as well. The younger threw his head back and laughed loudly, and deeply. The older couldn't help but enjoyed the rare site of the boy truly enjoying himself. "I could watch you laugh all day." The blonde tried as hard as he could not to blush at the given complement, but the older knew, he always did.

"Why did you call me here?" the blonde asked after a few moments.

"I wished to see you." was the reply.

"Is that the only reason?"

"Must there be another?" The blonde sighed and grew quiet.

"I marry tomorrow."

"I am aware." For the first time the darker haired youth's face shadowed, with and expression that resembled a slight sadness.

"Then why do-"

"I just want to see you, to be by your side and make up for the times I was not. Little brother when I think you being forced to grow alone, with no one there beside you, to guide you as an elder should, I feel as if I failed you. I just want to repay you for the debt I owe." The blonde looked down, listening to the words. His brother had no idea how right be was. All his life he had felt alone, out of place. The family he was given to was wonderful, their mother had made sure to pick a good home, they had tried to teach him and raise him the best they could, but still there were nights when he would look up into the night sky, knowing his destiny, knowing his purpose. In these moments he felt weak, in these moments he needed someone, anyone to still his trembling form and tell him, he would be strong enough, that he was worthy. But there was no one. The blonde picked himself up and walked back to the shore line; he sat on a rock, and hugged his knees to his chest. The brunette fallowed. "Brother…I did not mean to-"

"It was not your fault, it was fathers; you have no reason to make anything right with me. You stood beside me when I needed you, I will not ask you to do it again, you owe me nothing."

"Then I shall ask. Will you let me stand beside you again? Will you trust me once more? Will you allow me to make still this trembling form of yours, ease you pain with pleasures?" as he said these things his strong arms encircled his sibling, pulling their bodies close.

"I marry tomorrow."

"Then let that be tomorrow, and let to today be taken with all we have, for all it is." Blazing green meet trembling grey as the older took the younger in a stare, and held it intensely. Maybe it was the eyes, or the smile, or the memories, but when his older brother said these words, they seized the blonde's soul, and once that was done, all hope for resistance was lost.

Oo0oO

The sky was dark with clouds and storm had brewed, thunder rumbled and lightning crashed into an unhappy sea that waved. But in the cool deepness of a cave the rumbling of thunder mixed with low, breathless moans and reverberated. The blonde's back was pressed against the hard firm of his brother, he panted heavily as the sibling massaged his inflamed member with his large rough hand, and quick purposeful strokes. He let his eyes close and his head loll back onto the shoulder of his brother. The brunet smiled, and dipped his head down to kiss his shoulder, meandering up to his neck, when her meet his ear lobe he gently nibbled for a moment and then whispered.

"Do you enjoy my touch dear brother?" A lusty whimper was given in reply. "Good, I want you to enjoy this, I want you to give yourself to pleasure, never forget this feeling, I give you, for I am the only one who can. Am I not?"

The blonde was trying to save his pride. His bit down on his lip in an attempt to hold in his moans. So far the tactic had not worked. The brunette chuckled in his throat.

"Brother, my love, you must give in, let my hands pleasure you as they have before. " As he said this the older moved to the front of this little brother and sunk down to his knees. He pulled one leg up hooking it over his shoulder and then gently nipped at the inner thigh of the youth making a slow trail all the way up to then swollen member that was already leaking and angry anticipation. Feeling the gentle bits was slow heavenly torture. His thigh muscle quivered, and he whimpered as his knees buckled but a bit. "mm…ah…no st-op.." He whimpered. He was having a hard time keeping his balance, he leaned against the cave wall to steady himself, his brow scrunched deeply, eyes shut tight trying with everything he can not to show how much this little show of passion his getting to him.

"Brother no wait I-mmmm…" His sentence was lost in the small jolt of pleasure that came with the sensation of a tongue lapping at him. When the kneeling brother saw this he repeated the action once more, swirling his tongue gently around the head and across the eye before taking the whole thing into his mouth and swallowing. "Ahhhh!" The cried came loud and strong from above him. The older began to bob his head on the member slowly. He pressed his tongue against the main vein tracing random patterns up and down it, driving his little brother insane with pleasure. Without thinking about it the young blonde bucks his hips into his brother's mouth. That motion felt so good he had to do it again, and again and again, until he was in the constant action of thrusting himself in and out of his brother's hot waiting mouth. His head fell back to the roof of the cave as he whispered a chant of "…yes…yes…so good…so close…" over and over as if saying it any louder would be a sin. Before long the blondes thrust became erratic. He grabbed hold of the thick full black ringlets beneath him and gripped tightly as he shoved himself one last time into his brother throat releasing his seed. Lightning crashed out side. "Ahh…mmm….so good…" he managed between pants, and he leaned himself on the cave wall behind him, still tremoring in the after effects of his climax. The older brother stood and took the Youngers chin raising it to him and kissed him passionately. Their tongues danced passionately swarming in each other taste.

"My love" His deep voice was soothing and lusty. He took His little brother's lips once more, this time with more hunger and fire. Their bodies mashed and the younger could feel his brother's thick pulsing erection pressed against him. "Tonight, I will be inside you, moving against you, between your thighs, I will to take you…and make sure no other name but mine is on your lips." The blonde shivered at the words. Oh how wonderful his brother was at painting a picture, at inspiring memories, and emotion, at making him want him so uncontrollably. For a split second what was left of his coherent brain asked him. 'What of you wife, what would she think is she saw you like this, what would you other brothers and sister say? Would they question you strength, would they…." The trail of thought was interrupted by a burning trail of kisses from his shoulder to his neck, to that special place behind his ear. In that one gesture, any hope of resistance, power of will was banished, but that was always the case. The older brother had taken him before. There was something all-consuming to the blonde about being taken by his sibling, maybe it was because when he took, he took all of you, with all he had, he owned you, and all that he had to do was call on that ownership and you had no choice. That's why the blonde had come to this place he had no choice. He knew what was going to happen, and he knew all too well, and it was because he knew that he could not stop himself. He felt his brother's tawny muscles contract against his own, expand and contract against his own, the strong grip that held him to the cave wall, and the soft lips that brushed his neck. Everything in him begged yearned and wanted to be taken. "Do you want me dear brother?" The blond nodded adamantly. "No, tell me, tell me of your want for me. I need to hear you say it."

"Please….pleases…. Please take me!" The blonde called out shamelessly. And just like that He was hoisted up, and his legs wrapped around his brother waist. The brunet took his member and slid it gently across the blonde opening. "mmmmmm" the younger groaned, growing impatient. His brother smiled.

"Place me where you want me love." He whispered. The blonde did as told reaching behind him. "Now tell me? What was I to do again?" He was toying with his younger sibling. Of course he was, He enjoyed this, seeing the blonde so helpless so desperate Seeing desired splayed across his face as he was consumed and his body on fire with each touch, each kiss he planted.

"Take me! Take me the way you first did, with no mercy, no reserve, no….Ahhhh-" Before he could finish his command it was performed. He was filled completely and totally in one stroke, causing his back to arch off of the wall. The older waited for a minute enjoying the feeling of being joined and letting his sibling adjust. Then he began, slowly at first, but harshly and deep. His thrust grew faster, into a steady rhythm. "Yes…yes…" The blonde panted in time with his brothers rhythms.

"So tight, so…tight…." grunted the other, reveling in the vice-like grip his brother's body provided. With his sibling writhing in his arms, their bodies pressed so closely together, muscles rubbing and contracting next to each other, he was in heaven. In the dark shadows of the cave lightning would aluminate the blonds face as it twisted and contorted with pleasure, and allow his brother a view he called poetry in motion. "So…beautiful…." He begin thrusting faster, harder, trying to get as deep and as close as her could, almost like he wanted to join their souls. The blonde clung to the taunt muscles on his brothers back, his fingers laced with the think brunette curls. Sweat beaded shined on their bodies as they worked their bodies in relentless unison. There was a carnal roughness to the older brother as he thrusted, and groaned and grunted harshly brushing his brother fair skinned back against the coarse cave wall. But the blonde didn't mind, he loved it. He knew what it meant, it confirmed his brother's uncontrollable lust, the passion they shared, the unbridled and reckless need his brother had for his body. With this thought he could feel himself elevating closer and closer to him mountain top. His brother wasn't far behind. With one last deep strong stroke he came hard and fiercely inside his brother. "Zeus!" His voice rumbling like the stormy tides. The sound of his name and his brother's voice ringing in his ears the blond came as well, so hard it nearly knocked the wind out of him, and it was no less than the most amazing sensation he had the pleasure of experiencing, but then again it always was. He shock and jolted with in the charge of the orgasm, clinging to his brother the whole time. His brother littered his skin with kisses as he came down from his high. "Zeus, in all the heavens and the earth, I do believe the look on your face is the most beautiful in existence." The words paired with a gentle kiss sent the young god's heart pounding.

"What of your beautiful shore line? Is that not all you desire" He jabbed trying to keep himself grounded. The older smiled and softly kissed the fair shoulder of the young man.

"I would watch it burn, for the promise to be with you like this for the rest of my life." Zeus in hailed deeply, and broke his embrace and turned away from his lover.

"Such words are dangerous."

"Such words are true." There was silence. Zeus walked to get his clothes from the ground, avoiding all eye contact with the black haired sibling.

"Such words should not be said between us Poseidon." He had fallen back to his stern guarded self again; he was shutting his brother out. The thought broke Poseidon's heart.

"If I die after today, if the world forgets of my might and power, if they know nothing of my name, let them remember this" Zeus could feel the rumble of Poseidon's voice as his brother drew close to him, warm strong hands caressed his shoulders. "…I was a lover of Zeus," Poseidon warped his arms around Zeus' waist, pulling them tight chest to back, and burring his nose in the blonde hair. "I above all others. I will forever be a lover of Zeus." It toke everything Zeus had in him to turn and press his lips to Poseidon's, not to wrap himself in the strong and warm embrace.

"I marry tomorrow." He whispered weakly.

"I know. Why?" For a moment Zues looked up and Grey meet Green as their eyes touched but the pleading in those piercing green eyes made Poseidon's stare so strong, so intense Zeus couldn't hold it. He looked to the floor again.

"Because….that is what…is best…because I-I"

"Is that what you want?" The question had an air of finality to it that Zeus had never heard from his light hearted brother.

"Y-yes…" He said meekly. The other god shook his head.

"No, you have to tell me, if you truly want this, you must tell me the words, and you must be sure." The blonde was speechless. He knew what he should say and what he wanted to say, the problem was that they were to different things. One thing he was sure of was that this, what he shared, what were to each other, it couldn't last. But ow badly he begged not for it to end. Never in his life had he shared this bond with another human, this connection, this love. Damn whatever every one else said, damn what they thought. How could something that gave him so much pleasure be wrong? He took a deep breath, brought his eyes to his brothers and said surely,

"Yes, that is what I want." Poseidon looked at his little brother, somewhere in all the hurt and heartbreak there was pride, what a fine man he had grown to be, what a fine man he had fallen in love with. He softly smiled.

"Then let it be." Zeus was slightly confused. "I live to make you happy, and if this is what you want I will not stop you. Will be at your side, I will support you." He walked up to the young god and placed his hands on his shoulders. "My brother." Though his voice was strong and light like always the tears puddled in his eyes. Zeus could feel the mirror effect happening to him. He didn't falter in his decision.

"I—I should go now." He said even though there where a million other things he should have said. Poseidon smiled and nodded. He cupped his brother face, and kissed him softly savoring everything about the moment. The kissed ended, both understanding it would be their last one.

"Go now, to you future wife."

"Will—will –you be at the ceremony?" It was a cruel thing to ask, yes, but Zeus needed his brother there.

"Do you wish it?"

"I do."

"Then I shall. Go, be strong, be wise, and rule well. "

With one final lingering look the god walked out of the cave. His mind cluttered with thoughts and his chest heavy as he walked down the shore line. He looked out into the clearing storm, where the stars were beginning to show from behind the clouds. The waves lapped at the beach and a warm breeze blew swaying the foliage caring on it the scent of fresh rain, and new life.

_Freedom is all I desire now, This is all I desire now._

"Then it is decided lord Poseidon, Masters of the Sea."


End file.
